The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles of the type having a mirror which is illuminated, and more particularly relates to the coverings over the mirror and to controlling the illumination. A sun visor of this type is known, for instance, from Federal Republic of Germany OS 27 03 447 which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,864.
As compared with that prior art, the invention provides a sun visor having a sun visor body which is of particularly flat construction, and of particularly good appearance, despite its being provided with a mirror assembly.